vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Brynhildr)
Summary Lancer is the Lancer-class Servant of Nigel Sayward during the First Holy Grail War. Her True Name is Brynhildr, a daughter of Odin and a goddess of war from Scandinavia, one of the Valkyries that guided heroes to Valhalla after death. After supporting a hero in a battle against one blessed with Odin, she was stripped of her divinity and banished, sealed within a hall of flames. She would eventually be freed by the hero, Sigurd, who she fell in love with, but after he ultimately betrayed her, she killed him and his followers and committed suicide with her surroundings burning around her to go after Sigurd and be with him in the afterlife. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Varies with Brynhildr Romantia Name: Lancer, Brynhildr, Brünnhilde Origin: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Valkyrie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Spearman and Martial Artist, Animal Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Can imbue her attacks with fire to substantially boost their power), Rune Magic (Allows for Flight, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, and temporary boosts to her parameters), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Traded blows with Saber, and shook Ramesseum Tentyris' main temple). Varies with Brynhildr Romantia (It grows stronger and heavier the more Brynhildr loves her target, and at its full size it can kill the goddess Hel). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank agility, Saber initially had difficulty keeping up with her) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (She can wield and use Brynhildr Romantia even at its maximum weight of more than 5,000 kilograms). Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has A-rank endurance, making her equal to Arturia at her peak and Heracles) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, further with Mana Burst and Rune Magic. Standard Equipment: Her spear, Brynhildr Romantia. Intelligence: Brynhildr is a highly skilled lancer, daughter of Odin, the Great God of Northern Europe, former goddess of war, and is a Valkyrie in charge of escorting the souls of the departed to Valhalla. She has recorded many of the skills from the tens of thousands of battlefields she's encountered and is skilled enough to overwhelm Saber with her speed and technique for most of their fight. She is an expert in all forms of combat, including martial arts, and she can use the Primordial Runes of the Age of Gods. However, she has a preference for a particular, easily exploitable attack pattern. Weaknesses: Brynhildr has a preference for a particular attack pattern that can be exploited by those who survive its use. She is obsessed with killing Sigurd at any cost, and if she does not love her target, Brynhildr Romantia will backfire on her. She cannot use Brynhildr Komédia under normal circumstances. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Brynhildr Romantia: Until Death Divide the Two Apart: Brynhildr's spear of "love and hate", manifested from the intensity of her deep love and hatred for Sigurd, merging with the mithril spear she used in life. It grows heavier, larger, and more powerful the more she loves her opponent, reaching its peak at over 5,000 kilograms, at which point it is capable of killing even the goddess Hel. While its effective targets may seem limited, Brynhildr loves all heroes due to her nature as a former Valkyrie. Those that she sees as "righteous" under her own definition take even more damage. However, if it were to be used against someone she holds no love for at all, it'd backfire on her. Brynhildr Komédia: A Trip to Hel Just For Me: A powerful Noble Phantasm of Brynhildr's delivered as an attack with her spear. It would normally be capable of grand scale destruction, but she cannot use it in this capacity, as she instead uses it to boost the power of her Primordial Runes. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Brynhildr's B-rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy to affect her. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Brynhildr possesses an A-Rank in this skill, allowing her to ride any vehicle short of Phantasmal or Divine Beasts with expert skill to superhuman speeds. It would normally be A+ Rank, allowing her to ride Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts, but her rank has been degraded by her Lancer-class container. Personal Skills * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. While Brynhildr was once a goddess of war, the daughter of Odin, her Divinity has dropped significantly due to her being stripped of her status, leaving her with only E-rank Divinity. * Hero's Bridesmaid: The power of a Valkyrie as one who leads heroes to victory, synchronizing Brynhildr's magical energy with a target while giving a plus modifier to all of their checks. She can also view the legends of other Heroic Spirits, causing her to adore them if their legend has love in it, and granting her the prerequisite for Brynhildr Romantia while giving her information on their abilities as well. *'Mana Burst (Flames):' A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy in the form of flames, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Born from a tale in which she fell asleep and was surrounded by a ring of flames, Brynhildr's flames burn stronger and hotter the deeper her passion runs. Combined with her Primordial Runes, it allows Brynhildr to easily burn down Arash's arrows before they can strike her. *'Primordial Rune:' A skill embodying one's knowledge of the Primordial Runes from the Age of Gods. Brynhildr is a first-rate magus, taught in the use of even the strongest primal runes by her father, Odin, though this power has been suppressed. The true power of Brynhildr's Primordial Runes would allow her to instantly level all of Tokyo, but she cannot call upon it without sacrificing herself, and her Master lacks the magical energy to supply energy for this regardless. Others Notable Victories: Mogura Kugurugi (Medaka Box) Mogura's Profile (Speed was Equalized. Both characters have basic intel) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Demigods Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Norse Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rune Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Adults Category:Possession Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users